


To please a god (give him what he wants)

by da34amadeo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demanding loki, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecure Tony, M/M, really they're perfect for each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Tony is uncertain he can give Loki what he needs but he can't resist him any longer . Pwp with plot if you squint.





	To please a god (give him what he wants)

"Are you afraid you cannot please a god?" Loki asks his lean form brushing lightly against Tony's. There's nothing behind him but the wall .Loki takes up all the space in front of him. The God no longer interested in coyness.

Tony can feel himself blush . His growing attraction to the dark haired man was no secret but he had rebuffed the dark haired man's advances.At least so far .His resolve rapidly fleeing his brain. "Honestly . Yes." 

He knew this was more about what Loki needed and not what he himself wanted. And oh boy did he want.The question was could he give the God what he needed ? Tony wasn't sure.

Loki was intelligent with a wry wit that sent Tony's pulse throbbing as much as his elegant slender body. A perfect mix of feminine masculinity that awoke a part of himself he had forgotten.  
He cared for this man though he knew their had once been another Loki filled with violence and rage. He could feel that Loki under the surface of this one. That Loki watched his brother with careful longing eyes. Something familiar in the way the God watched his sibling.

It isn't until the raven haired God leans forward and kisses him that he recognized the desire in his expression. Loki wants. But is it Tony or his shining joyful sibling ?

"I don't think I am what you want . " He replies gently . He holds Loki like he will push him away . Still he's reluctant to do so. Loki sways against him mouth pressing against his neck a soft sighing hum rising in his throat.

"I'm capable of wanting more than one thing and what I want right now is to ride you soft and slow ,then roll you over on your belly and take you like I know you want me to. " All of this is whispered against his skin dark and low. Selfish Tony ,past Tony takes over and he gives in.Leading The God to The nearby couch. 

He pulls Loki tight against him ,laying back into the cushions of the couch. Loki sighs, kissing him so eagerly.Slender fingers tugging at his clothes. He's being stripped rather efficiently.  
"Ok babe .You need to slow down just a little . Let's go in the other room " Loki gives him an impatient grumble but follows him quickly enough to the bedroom. This might be a mistake but it's one he is all too willing to make.

He's half naked while Loki is still fully clothed and Tony sets to remedy that situation . Loki sighs and stretches ,giving him a full display of his pale limbs and half hard cock  
". Fuck you really are beautiful. " Loki purrs in agreement before the now naked Tony lies down into the bed with him.  
Tony gives him long slow carresses over long eager limbs and even slower kisses.Loki arches into his touches his toes digging into the soft mattress . It's taking all he has not to pin his new lover underneath him .He needs to thrust and flex but he want the beautiful God to ask for what he needs. To demand. He caught of guard when Loki bursts into sudden motion flipping him into his back.

"Perhaps slow was an exaggeration " He mutters impatiently. He reached between his own legs moaning happily as he opens himself up. Tony can only lie there helplessly hard and leaking till Loki grips him firmly guiding him against his opening.

Tony cries out as he slides inside Loki. The other being gripping tight around him. He

"Slow please Loki .Just for a minute ." He wraps his hands around Loki's tapered waist steadying him and getting him self under control. Loki grinds against him impatient again but he's ready, now no longer moments from spilling. 

Loki lifts himself braced against Tony chest .He rises and falls steadily, tender little gasps coming from him . Then speeding up slowly and inexorably those gasps turning into frantic little pants.  
Tony cries out over and over .Now he's thrusting up into that snug heat. Meeting Loki 's ever increasing rhythm. When he comes ,shouting his lovers, name he nearly blacks out from the pleasure. 

"Good" Loki hums riding him till he has nothing left to give. He slides out of Loki wetly.Loki give him no time to rest before demanding he roll into his belly .Firm hands guide him overover  
"Good "Loki whispers again. He feels lips against his skin between his shoulders blades then brushing the back his neck.again  
He nearly liquid as Loki eased his legs open . Cool fingers brushing over his perinium and his hole. Those cool fingers rub tight little circles over his furl and he feels himself opening slowly, impossibly relaxing even more.  
His belly tightens and his cock stirs under him. It feels at better than he thought it would and he protests the removal of those clever fingers.  
Then hardness nudges at him. He can't help tensing sudden!y .His explorations in life haven't taken him this far before. Sloppy hand jobs and quick blowjobs he enjoyed as a teenager are far from what is happening now.s

" Loki ." he whines anxiously torn between want and anxiety .  
"Shh love . It's only pleasure I'm seeking ." The hardness goes away and those cool fingers return along with those little kisses up and down his spine .He shivers helplessly.

"Please "he cries out blushing .He's not sure of what he's begging for . Release is all hrd sure of and those fingers begin to press against him insistently .Then slowly he feels one press inside.I  
"Ohhh " He moans . It burns for a moment then that strange urgency rises. "Loki please "He begs again.It glides in and out of him patient and persistant. Till it's not enough and he's pleading again. He's stretched open even wider and when that blunt hardness presses against him he opens for it .

Loki hums against his back pleased. "Do you like me inside you? " he asks as he slides back nearly all the way out of him. He feels his muscles twitch around that cockhead wanting only to pull him back in.  
"Yes yes please ." He can't move pinned by Loki's hand against his back . " he's almost in tears he wants it so bad . He cries out the gods name as Loki pushes inside, filling him as firmly as he can .  
Tony is helpless as Loki thrusts hard into him over and over. Dark whispers of Lokis pleasure spiking up and down his spine. He thinks he might actually die from the need for release before it's done. Then Loki's harsh rhythm falters and the God growls into his shoulder as his release fills him.  
Lokis restraining hand sliding around to grip his cock .He spills again as Loki rocks thru his orgasm. After the God collapses at his side panting and sweaty. He pulls Tony against him gently and they both doze.a

When Tony wakes later Loki is draped across his chest.  
It's rare Tony wakes with a lover in his bed without immediately fleeing but Loki has him deliciously trapped. He's to relaxed to care.  
Pepper had been the only other partner he let himself linger beside. Maybe this is a new normal for him. Loki sighs and slowly awakens . Long limbs wrapping possessivly around him. .  
"Do you still believe you cannot please me?" He whispers, his voice sleep husky and amused .

"Seems like I can after all. ." He answers carefully.  
" I trust you were pleased in kind? " Loki inquires.  
"Repeatedly" Tony answers touched by Lokis subtle insecurity . Maybe they really were right for each other.  
"I suppose you will be amicable to further liaisons?" He asks further amusement coloring his voice.  
"Oh God yes please ." He replies a bit too eagerly and Loki smiles his wicked little smile before giving Tony everything he never knew he needed.  
.


End file.
